Light of Dusk
this story is about Spottedleaf and Firestorm which is me! I am Peroncat, AKA Firestorm. I hope you enjoy! (oh, and Hollywhisker, thanks for inspiring me by writing your Love Spoof series. if you're reading this, please keep in mind that this is inspired by you!! and credit for love spoof series for inspiring me~) this is Beyond-StarClan. where Spottedleaf is in after dying at battle between the dark forest and Clans. Firestorm: heya, Spottedleaf, one of my favorite characters? Spottedleaf: w-who are you? how do you know me? and how did you came to Beyond-StarClan??? Firestorm: funny story. I am author of your story, yadda yadda yadda. I can sneak into anywhere, blah, blah, blah... Spottedleaf: how come you have flame colored pelt and emerald green colored eyes but you're she-cat? and your name is Firestorm, like Firestar. Firestorm: because I honor him and I like him-AH, FORGET IT! ANYWAYS, for the punishment of your questioningness(is that even a word?), I will make you... *type* now you're twisting your body!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Spottedleaf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! make me normal again! Firestorm: fine! *type* now you're back. Spottedleaf:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! and, what's the big deal? Firestorm: huh? Spottedleaf:*sigh* the reason that you came here. Firestorm: oh, yeah! don't you wanna change your destiny! I can help! Spottedleaf: Firestar made whole lot of change. I don't want to Ivypool, Bristlefrost, Sandstorm, Fernsong, Hollytuft, Lionblaze, Thriftpaw, Flippaw, Sparkpelt, Jayfeather, Alderheart, SkyClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, Dark Forest, me, Dovewing, Shadowpaw, Lightleap, Pouncestep, Tigerstar(Tigerheart), (she explodes)AH, FORGET IT! THERE'S SO MANY OF FIRESTAR'S KIN!!!!!! Firestorm: you're too kind and cares about someone especially Firestar. and are you... a bomb? Spottedleaf:... Firestorm:*type type type* bye Spottedleaf!! I am heading to Thunderstar! Spottedleaf:...wait, STOOOOOOOOP! Firestorm: too late! BYEBYE SPOTTEDLEAF, SOMETIMES YOU'RE TOO DUMB!!!(sinking through black hole) Spottedleaf: I'm a sensitive cat! WAAAAAAAAAA(cries and fills beyond StarClan with tears) old lake territory(gathering) Firestorm: oh, so this is the first gathering, eh? Thunderstar: w-who are you? are you the fire who will save the clans? Firestorm: nope, I am sorta the descendant....FORGET ABOUT IT! Thunderstar:how dare YOU talk to me like that!!! Firestorm: so what! I am not you who grieves for...oops Thunderstar: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I miss Lightning Tail(cries and teardrops sink every cats from gathering) Firestorm: anyways if you sleep you can always see Lightning Tail and you're dumb not even trying to meet him and just grieving for him now shut up and try to make your tears go away and try to meet Lightning Tail you dumpster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and for the punishment of your dumbness you turned into a kit who just born!!!!! go see your mother and father, Skystar and Storm!! Thunder: (with tiny voice) TURN ME BACK!!! Firestorm: if you promise to let me speak. Thunder: Fine! speak. Firestorm: *types* okay, you're back to Thunderstar. Thunderstar:YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Firestorm: so everyone, from now on, medicine cats can have a mate. *types* you're all agreeing with me now. everyone: (do not knowing why they are saying that) yes!yes! Firestorm is right!! Firestorm: anyways, I've gotta go- there's some cats I want to meet. bye!!(and sinks into black hole) in the old forest, ThunderClan territory, Firestorm is invisible young Spottedleaf: hello who is this? Fireheart! Fireheart:Spottedleaf! well, I've come to say... I love you. will you be... Spottedleaf: your mate? of course! Fireheart: YAYYYYYYYY Firestorm: smiles narrator: and Spottedleaf have 3 kits called Shiningkit, silver she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes, appears in Love with StarClan cat Flamekit, a flame colored tom with green eyes, almost same looking as Fireheart, and Spottedkit, tortoiseshell she-cat with sky colored eyes. narrator:and this makes Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Alderheart, Sparkpelt, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Ivypool, Bristlefrost, Thriftpaw, Flippaw, Fernsong, Larksong, Crowfeather, Hollytuft, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, SkyClan, ThunderClan, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Firestar, Sorrelstripe, Myrtlekit, Baykit, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FORGET IT! Firestorm: SHUT UP, YOU STUPIDO NARRATOR! *types, it says kill the narrator and ban him or her from my fanfic* MUAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (and narrator disappears) young Tigerstar(Tigerheart):(appears from sky and drops, looking at Firepaw, Flamekit, and Firestorm) which one of you is real Firestar? Firestorm: I DID NOT-----------------invited you into my fanfic, mr. Nomannerappearsoutofnowhereandnowdisturbingthismomentwouldyoupleasego. so get out! Tigerstar: what? Firestorm: *types* byebye, sucker! hahahahahaha! Tigerstar disappears and reappears Firestorm: what is happening?! Tigerstar: from now on, I can appear any fanfic that you did not invited me in(MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!). except for Dovewing's sadness series. you invited me in! Firestorm cries a stream. Spottedleaf: oh, look, Fireheart, there is a stream that wasn't there one minute ago! good for me, because I can treat patients fast. and...*tastes the water* yuck! too salty! Firestorm: let's go Crookedheart Tigerstar: first, I am NOT Crookedheart. second, go to where? Firestorm: first, whatever, second, to lake territory. Tigerstar: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I love my lake territory Firestorm: shut up and let's go.(two sink into black hole) narrator: so Flamekit became Flamepatch, and Spottedkit became Spottedheart, the medic of ThunderClan. and Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt is still alive, along with Spottedheart. Firestorm: you appeared again you stupido narry and why is this fanfic becoming more about me and my NOT compatible companions?! Tigerstar: wow. I never came this deep into the ThunderClan territory. Firestorm: shut up, Crookedheart. before I let Firestar claw you. Tigerstar: oh, no. please! Firestorm: than please hold your position. Blazestorm(Sandstorm and Dustpelt's son): (blushes)hi, Spottedleaf, Cinderpelt, and Spottedheart? Spottedheart: hi, Blazestorm, what's up? Blazestorm: well, I got thorn behind my ear. it hurts. Spottedheart: oh, no! mom, could you get marigold please? Spottedleaf: here you go. Spottedheart licks behind Blazestorm's ear and pulls the thorn. blood gushes out. and she chews marigold leaf and puts in behind Blazestorm's ear. Blazestorm's body twitches. Spottedheart: there you go. Blazestorm: thanks. Spottedheart: oh, I've gotta go to moonpool! Cinderpelt: how come? Spottedheart: this is the date that StarClan told me to come! Cinderpelt: okay... Spottedheart heads for the moonpool, and a orange tom with big blue eyes jumps out. tom: ouch! tom: hi. I am Swiftstrike. I got hurt because of the thorn. it scratched me all over the place! Spottedheart: sorry. I'm busy. I'll tell you what to do. find marigold--oh, you have it! Swiftstrike: I am new leader--I'm going to Moonpool to receive my nine lives Spottedheart: than where's your medic? Swiftstrike: we---currently don't have any medicine cats. Spottedheart: let me guess what Clan you are in. you are in RiverClan, right? Swiftstrike: yes. so help me, please. Spottedheart puts marigold pulp in Swiftstrike's wounds. Swiftstrike: thanks. now let's head for the moonpool. Spottedheart: I have something to do at moonpool. you can rest while I talk to StarClan. Swiftstrike: okay.Spottedheart goes into the moonpool, while Swiftstrike just looks at her. Spottedheart closes her eyes and touches nose to Moonpool Yellowfang appears. Yellowfang: hello, Spottedheart? Spottedheart: Yellowfang! did you told my mom that I'm going to spend a night in here? Yellowfang: yes, yes. right. so what I'm gonna tell you is that... Spottedheart: that Swiftstrike is gonna have kits? Yellowfang:n------------- Spottedheart: that cats need new toilets? Yellowfang:......n----- Spottedheart: that you have nothing to say? Yellowfang:(explodes) LET ME SPEAK! WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY, IS THAT YOU WILL BREAK CODE BUT NOBODY WILL NOTICE IT!!!!! Spottedheart: oh. Yellowfang: and one of Swiftstrike's kits will break the code . I can only tell you that... and Yellowfang disappears. meanwhile, Swiftstrike was waiting for sun to set. Spottedheart: Swiftstrike! come in. Tigerstar: uhmmm, Firestorm, you said this is hilarious fanfic and this is not fun. lemme fix that- TIgerstar takes over Firestorm's laptop. ---Spottedleaf comes in and p---(deleted) Firestorm:(punching and clawing Tigerstar) BAD CROOKEDHEART,BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! narrator(AKA narry): now Firestorm, Tigerstar, are you... Firestorm, Tigerstar(AKA Crookedheart): IN LOVE?! NOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Firestorm: for the punishment of narry, *types* YOU WILL NEVER RETURN UNLESS I CALLS YOU!!!! and narry disappears. inside the moonpool, Swiftstrike was touching the nose to moonpool and following the instructions that Spottedheart gave. Spottedheart:now--- Swiftstrike fell into the moonpool. Spottedheart: SWIFTSTRIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Swiftstrike flys above moonpool and lands beside Spottedheart. Spottedheart:ARE YOU MOUSE BRAINED TO FELL DOWN IN THE WATER?! Swiftstrike: sorry.... Spottedheart: anyways, let's start. close your eyes. Swiftstrike obeyed. and soon, they were fell asleep beside each other. Swiftstrike: where are we? Spottedheart: we're in StarClan. now, you'll receive your nine lives. yellow she-cat came out. she-cat: I am Yarrowwing. with this life I give you tireless energy. use it well to protect and follow your destiny. blue tom came out. tom: I am Jayheart. with this life I give you skill to be gentle. use it well to protect youngs and olds. white she-cat came out. Swiftstrike: mom! she-cat:(smiles) I am Heartstorm. with this life I give you love. use it well to love and protect your Clan- especially the she-cat standing next to you. Spottedheart: ?? black tom came out. Swiftstrike: dad! tom:(also smiles) I am Blackjay. with this life I give you wisdom. use it well to protect and rule your Clan, and to choose your love. silver she-cat came out. she-cat: I am Starlightshine. with this life I give you power. use it well to defend your Clan and fight off enemies. gold tom came out. tom: I am Goldenpaw. your former apprentice. with this life I give you mentoring. use it well to teach other apprentices. black she-cat came out. she-cat: I am Night's Breeze. with this life I give you compassion. use it well to the cats who are weaker than you. brown tom came out. tom: I am Lionroar. with this life I give you protection. use it well to care and protect youngs and olds-especially your dead sister's and Tigergaze(who is also dead)'s kits, Mossykit and Haykit. and finally, golden she-cat came out. she-cat: I am Flowerstar. welcome, Swiftstrike. my deputy and most loyal cat in the Clan. with this life I give you faith, nobility, and loyalty. use it well to lead your Clan by ways of StarClan and the warrior code. "Swiftstar! Swiftstar!" StarClan started to cheer. "Swiftstar! Swiftstar!" Flowerstar: oh, and Spottedheart? thanks for leading him to Moonpool and help receiving nine lives. I owe you all and please help hin know his tenth destiny. Spottedheart:?! Swiftstar: so... it's done. right--and he falls into water again. Spottedheart:*sighs* come on! grab this branch! Swiftstar: I-I can't! help!! Spottedheart dives into water and drags Swiftstar out of water. Swiftstar: t-thanks.(and crushes onto Spottedheart's body) Spottedheart: let me get some yarrow and- there we go. Swiftstar swallows yarrow and he became sick. Swiftstar: seriously, thank you.(and licks her ear) Spottedheart: (blushes)anyways, I gotta go. bye. Swiftstar: so... can you meet with me at emptytree, at tomorrow night? Spottedheart: yes, sure. Tigerstar: ooh, so this is the start of love story? Firestorm: shut up, would you? they can spot us. so mind your business, mr. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Tigerstar: w-what? Firestorm: just shut up. Spottedheart heads for the ThunderClan, and Swiftstar watches her a bit, and he leaves. Spottedleaf: oh good, you're back. Cinderpelt: darn it! I just read warriors:twilight book and gosh darn- I am dead and Cinderheart is me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! excuse me, Erins, I am still alive and this Light of Dusk is, like OMEN OF THE STARS BOOK WRITTEN BY SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and Cinderheart is not ME in this Light of Dusk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Erins: forget it, Cinderheart is you, and she has kits, and few of her kits has their own families. you're lucky to have two lives. Firestorm:(Explodes) I DID NOT INVITED YOU EITHER, ERINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *TYPES* DISAPPEAR!!! one day later, night Spottedheart: mom, Cinderpelt, I gotta go collect herbs. Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf: what herb? Spottedheart: juniper. Cinderpelt: yeah, we're nearly out of juniper. okay. and she heads to emptytree. Spottedheart: Swiftstar! Swiftstar: hi, Spottedheart. Spottedheart walks over to Swiftstar and sit beside him. Spottedheart: so, anyways, why did you called me? Swiftstar: well-I want to say--thank you. for saving my life and soooo much more. so(licks her soft fur) I don't know why but--I keep having attention for you---and I keep wanna groom you. Spottedheart: oh... Swiftstar: ?? Spottedheart: that means that... Swiftstar: that I will make new Clan? Spottedheart:.....no-- Swiftstar:okay, than what? Spottedheart: that you're in love! with me! Swiftstar: oh. (keeps grooming her fur)than shall you be-- Spottedheart: don't say it. Swiftstar: why not? Spottedheart: 'cause I want to say it. Swiftstar flashes a loving look at her. Spottedheart: will you be... Swiftstar: my mate? Spottedheart: yes... I love you, Swiftstar. ever since I met you. Swiftstar pushes his nose into Spottedheart's tortoiseshell fur. Spottedheart: I've gotta go. My mom and Cinderpelt will be annoyed if I am late. bye. and remember, my love. I LOOOOVE you so much. Swiftstar: me too, my dear Spottedheart. me too. before you go, I want to lick you one more time.(licks Spottedheart as she comes closer) bye, Spottedheart... see you again, my love. Spottedheart flashes a loving look at Swiftstar and gracefully walks away. Swiftstar stars at her for a moment and he goes back to his own territory. Spottedheart collects some juniper and horsetail on the way and goes back to ThunderClan. and few days later. Blazestorm: hi, Spottedheart. so... I love you soooo much. I always think of you and I really want to groom you. so will you be my mate? Spottedheart: ....yes, of course. I love you too. Blazestorm licks Spottedheart on her face. and another few days later. Cinderpelt: Spottedheart is kitting!! Blazestorm: really? and Spottedheart give birth to two kits. Spottedheart:(thinking) probably one of them is kit of my true love, Swiftstar's kit and one of them is my second love, Blazestorm's kit. Spottedheart: this orange and black she-kit is Lemonkit, and this ginger tom is Stormkit. author's note: I feel so good because Hollywhisker, the person(should I say cat?) who inspired me commented me!!!! I will celebrate it with writing more story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(and also, I made Crookedheart(Tigerstar(Tigerheart)) fight against Dovewing, Pouncestep, Lightleap, and Shadowpaw in my own world, so he couldn't come! YAYYYY!!!!!! BUSTED CROOKEDHEART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) at the moonpool Spottedheart:Yellowfang? Yellowfang!! Yellowfang:(yawning)what's up ya busted dude Spottedheart:I am not busted. Yellowfang:you are busted, dude Spottedheart:... Yellowfang:sooooooo. did you felt good about breaking the code? Spottedheart:I have my own kits now. Lemonkit is Swiftstar's kit, and Stormkit is Blazestorm's. and, yes. it is important to follow the voice of my heart. Yellowfang:... Spottedheart:now I have to go meet Swiftstar... so good night, Dustfang. (the reason that she called Dustfang instead of Yellowfang is... her fang is nearly breaking apart) Yellowfang:I AM NOT DUSTFANG!! Spottedheart:(waking up) whatever. when she wakes up Swiftstar is beside her. Spottedheart crushes to him. Spottedheart:(purring so hard)Swiftstar! my love! how did you got here? Swiftstar:this is the place where you usually are... so I visited you. Spottedheart:(sitting)I have your kit now. Swiftstar:how? Spottedheart:I am sorry, Swiftstar...I have another mate, back in camp. his name is Blazestorm. Swiftstar:(smiles)my love, I am glad that you have our kit. and Blazes is my kin. my cousin. Spottedheart:that's why I love you, Swiftstar. and your kit's name is Lemonkit. Swiftstar:(entwining his tail with her's, purring) I believe you. she will grow up to fine warrior or medicine cat. Spottedheart:now I have to go back. see you later, Swiftstar, and be aware of every danger. Swiftstar:(licking her ears) see you later, Spottedheart. and Spottedheart walks away. few moons later Lemonpaw and Stormpaw: we're apprentices now!! narry:Stormpaw is gentle and not rough, Lemonpaw loves adventures and she does not mind getting hurt or battling someone else. Firestorm:GO AWAY NARRY narry disappears- Stormpaw became medic apprentice, and his mentor is medicine cats. Lemonpaw's mentor is Lionblaze. (Author's note: I just realized Lionblaze cannot be existed, but Spottedheart has Flamepatch, her brother so I'm going to make Lionblaze Flamepatch's kit) Lionblaze: good. so... somebody jumps out of bush and wounds Lionblaze. BADLY. Lionblaze: bnoooooo I am one of four and--Lemonpaw... the one who killed me is... Lemonpaw: WHOOOOOOOOOO???!!!! Lionblaze: Lionblaze! Lemonpaw: What? Lionblaze: No time to explain. Now you're one of four... *Dies* Lemonpaw drags Lionblaze's dead body to the camp. Lemonpaw: Firestar! Grandpa! Lionblaze's dead! My mentor is deaddddddd!!! Tigerstar: *taking over Firestorm's laptop* I can change it much more fun. Firestorm: Fine! Category:Hilarious fanfics (I think it is hilarious) Category:Peroncat's story Category:Love story Category:Hilarious fanfics